


Synergy

by estamir



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estamir/pseuds/estamir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple business meeting just might be the start of something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synergy

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time I started drunkenly complaining that I wanted Nanjou/Mitsuru fanworks. And then this happened. Canon kind of got fudged a little (the Kirijo Group was originally part of the Nanjou Group, which I overlooked here), but as I said: drunk.

She expects another run-of-the-mill business meeting, another pleasantly bland exchange of pleasantries like all the others.

She gets an attractive thirtyish man who comes in with a motorcycle helmet tucked under his arm, apologizing for his tardiness (only thirty seconds, she notes) and explaining that his driver had a sudden and unfortunate emergency.

"I realize it's a bit unorthodox, but I thought it better not to keep you waiting."

She appreciates his consideration, of course. They had many things to discuss. Many lucrative things.

His family's company (Nanjou, was it? Yes, Nanjou) had been doing quite well with the insurance business in Sumaru. But of course, no true businessman could content himself with a single market. "With things as they are, I believe there may be a bright future for us in Iwatodai."

That gives her a moment's pause; does he _know_? Certainly she gets odd vibes from him, but her detection abilities were never as good as Fuuka's, and to hone in would require more of her concentration than she can afford to spare in the midst of a business meeting. She mentally files it away, resolving to look into the matter later. Right now, she is speaking for the Kirijo Group.

There'll be time later, she knows.

It seems he has every intention of giving her that time, when he suggests that it's growing a bit late and perhaps they should continue this conversation over dinner? She's not unused to hearing such offers, and while she's seen plenty of men make them with more than just business on their mind, his seems...quite sincere, quite professional. To this man, she senses, it truly is all business.

For now, at least.

She's willing to wait and see.


End file.
